The human Psycho Rangers
by boifaery
Summary: Under the armor the psycho rangers are human but will they remain loyal to Astronema? or will they join the space rangers to defeat her? This story contains yaoi thats boy/boy don't like Don't read. Rated M just to be safe.


**Summary: **Five teens receive the psycho ranger powers from Astronema, so that they can destroy the space rangers. Will they remain loyal to her or will they help the space rangers, read to find out.

**Disclaimers: **I don't own the psycho or space rangers but the characters that use the psycho powers are mine.

Chapter One The beginning and the Last Recruit

A boy named Quinn Masters walked down the street. He was about ten years old and he had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes that had a hint of gold in them. He was on his way home from his friend Ian's house. Suddenly several Quantrons appeared in front of him.

"Ahhhh!" the boy yelled. He was so scared he collapsed. When he regained consciousness he was on the cold metal floor of some kind of ship, or at least that's what he thought.

Quinn P.O.V.

'_Where am I? And what were those things that cornered me?' _I thought to myself. Then the door opened and a boy wearing a red shirt stepped in. MY eyes trailed over his form and I noticed that he was holding two objects. One was a pink T-shirt (ooh my favorite color) and a tray with food on it. Then I absorbed the boy's features more clearly. He had blonde hair and deep cerulean eyes. His lips were rough and chapped. They parted and he spoke.

"Hi. I know you're probably confused and scared right now but I promise I'll explain everything in a moment. For now please just put on this shirt and eat the food. I'll be back soon." He said and exited after he handed me the shirt and the tray. I slipped my own white t-shirt off and pulled the pink one on. Then I ate the food (chicken breast and greens. Nice touch). Then he came back in.

"Explain." I demanded.

"Okay. I'll start with where we are. We are aboard the Dark Fortress, a ship that belongs to a young girl called Astronema. We were abducted from our family and friends to become the most elite soldiers in Astronema's army. We are going to become the Psycho rangers." He explained.

"We?" I inquired.

"There are four others here. I'm to take you to meet them if you'll behave." He said.

"What's your name?" I asked abruptly remembering my manners that my mother had taught me.

"My name is Stephan. Stephan Harvard." He replied smiling. "What's yours?" he asked.

"Quinnlen Masters. Call me Quinn though please." I said smiling back. He walked out and I followed. We went down the hallway toward another room. He placed his hand on a pad next to the door and it opened. We went in where four other children my age sat. One was a girl wearing black. She had chestnut hair and, oddly, blue eyes. Another wore a yellow shirt and she had blonde hair and green eyes. The third had white blonde hair and golden eyes like a tiger. I nearly cried with joy when I saw the fourth. He was in blue, his hair was midnight black and his eyes were brown. It was Ian.

"Ian!" I yelled running up to my friend and hugged him. He hugged back equally emotional.

"Quinn!" he sobbed. We embraced for awhile until he let me go.

"Well it looks like you already know Ian. The girl in yellow is Rachael Young. The girl in black is Chelsea Burns. The white haired girl is Brianna Underwood she wears silver." Stephan explained.

"Hey." Rachael said smiling.

"Hello pleasure to meet you." Chelsea said in a British accent. Brianna remained silent.

Five of the six talked all night. Brianna remained silent.

**A/N:** Okay that's my first chapter. Not much has happened yet but reviews are still love! In the next chapter they'll be older and have their powers. Also I'm thinking Rachael/Ian Brianna/Chelsea and Stephan/Quinn.

Chapter 2 Six years later

**Warnings: This chapter contains boy/boy feelings and boy thinking about another boy while masturbating. You have been warned. If you don't like that sort of thing then don't read!**

Quinn P.O.V.

I walked through the ship that I had called my home for the past six years. The six of us had become close even Brianna, but if I was being truthful I felt something that was more than friendship toward Stephan. He was so hot it made my blood rush and my head spin. But unfortunately he was totally straight. Sigh I guess you can't have everything. I was headed for training with that amazing boy. Astronema had given us the psycho data cards that gave us access to our psycho powers. I had arrived at the training room. Stephan was there shirtless and sweating. Fuck me he was hot. Then he noticed me.

"Hey Quinny what's up?" he said smiling and using the nickname that I had fantasized him using as he… well I'm sure you can imagine.

"Nothing. Just getting ready to kick your butt." I said smiling a mega watt smile.

"Alright let's see you give me your best." He said.

"Pink Psycho power!" I yelled pulling out my data card. Pink lightning went from my feet to the top of my head transforming me into the pink psycho armor.

"Red Psycho power!" He yelled in his deep and sexy baritone. (Yeah, yeah I sound obsessed blah blah blah. He transformed. I rushed and kicked forward. He blocked expertly and spun me around so that I was in his arms. I blushed behind my helmet until he threw me into the wall. I got up immediately and fired psycho lightning toward him. He flipped and dodged and then pulled out his psycho saber. It was black and sharp; really sharp I know he's hit me with it quite a few times. He charged forward and I started to spin becoming a pink energy tornado. Our attacks met with sparks and we both were thrown back. I got up and powered down. I was warm and in pain.

"Well you won, as usual. I'll see you later!" I cried running out of the room. I was sort of embarrassed that I had run from the fight but I also knew that if I saw him all hot and sweaty I go over the edge.

Stephan P.O.V.

Damn Quinn is hot! I wish he had stayed I love being around him. Fuck I've got a boner. I ran from the room desperate to find my own. I opened the door with my handprint, and rushed inside. I sat down on my bed and pulled out my nine inch cock. I thought about Quinn's perfect lips and how they would look wrapped around my cock. I pulled up on it and twisted my grip up toward the head. I made small noises and whispered Quinn's name. I was so close now. I thought about Quinn deep throating and I lost it shooting milky white streams all over my six pack abs. I lay there thinking about Quinn and how I could get him to be mine when Brianna came in. The girl was a complete mystery to me in the sense of where she came from. Her snowy hair and golden eyes were definitely not human.

"You like him a lot don't you?" She asked.

"Like who? I have no idea what you mean." I lied.

"Stephan Harvard don't lie to me. I have sonar ears, and I heard your…ministrations." Brianna said smiling.

" Oh" I said flushing.

"Why don't we talk about it?" Brianna asked.

"Okay, sure." I said happy to talk to someone.

Ian P.O.V.

I walked through the halls of the dark fortress. I was determined to help my best friend Quinn get happiness with Stephan so I was on my way to see the mistress of deviousness herself: Rachael. I went into her room where she and Chelsea waited.

"Hey girls ready to plan a romance?" I asked. Suddenly the intercom interrupted my thoughts.

"Psycho rangers please report to the bridge." Astronema said in her commanding voice.

"Okay the romance is on hold. To the bridge!" I cried. We headed there immediately.

**A/N: **Well I hope you liked this chapter. Please review but please no flames.

Chapter Three Space vs. Psycho

Normal P.O.V.

The six Psychos rushed onto the bridge. Astronema stood there her wrath staff in hand.

"Listen up Psychos your task is simple. Take these fake astro morphers and transform into fake power rangers. Wreck some havoc and draw the ranger's attention. Then when you've got them in your sights drain their energies." She said.

"Yes Astronema." The six said together. The princess of evil handed each of the psychos a fake Astro morpher.

"Alright lets rocket!" Stephan cried laughing. The six transformed into suits similar to the space rangers except the squares on their chests were brown. The six teleported to the surface, and Stephan spoke up.

"Alright lets make a mess. Quinn you want to start?" he asked playfully. Quinn smiled behind his helmet.

"Ha!" he yelled firing green psycho lightning from his hand blasting a building and leaving a big hole in it. The others joined in and soon the area was in ruin. Soon the reporters arrived.

"Power Rangers what's your take on the situation?" one anchor lady asked. The six remained silent and drew the blasters at their waists. They began to fire on the reporters and cameramen.

"Hey!" Andros shouted coming around the corner with the other space rangers.

"Let's go!" Stephan yelled. The six charged.

"Power Rangers!" The six good rangers yelled charging.

Stephan P.O.V.

I rushed the Red Space Ranger, grabbing him by the arm and throwing him against the wall. He recovered quickly and round house kicked but I ducked.

"Spiral Saber!" he cried summoning his spiral sword weapon.

"Psycho Saber!" I yelled in response summoning by black sword. I swiped toward him and he blocked creating a spray of sparks. I knew I was much stronger and pushed against his defenses. I won and slashed him he flew back and yelled out in pain. I smiled, victory feels good, and advanced on him.

Ian P.O.V.

I charged the blue space ranger laughing. I was high on the thrill of battle. He tried to punch me but I blocked and drew my weapon: the psycho ax. The blue ranger drew his Astro-ax. He brought it down but I blocked with my own, then I started to spin.

"Psycho spin!" I cried. Blue energy surrounded me and I smashed into the blue ranger. Sparks flew and he flew back. I ran after him.

Chelsea P.O.V.

I ran toward the black ranger. I may be a girl but he better not underestimate me or he was gonna get hurt!

"Hey fake you think you can beat the real thing?" he asked.

"Oh yeah. Psycho Lance!" I yelled summoning my weapon. He drew his own Lunar Lance and we danced. I hooked him on the end of my weapon and threw him into a cluster of barrels.

"What were you saying "real thing"?" I asked mockingly as I advanced on him.

Rachael P.O.V.

I ran after the yellow ranger. I hate fighting but between that and getting vaporized by Astronema I'd choose fighting any day. I rushed her and she punched me square in the face. I giggled at her effort before drawing my Psycho Slinger. I fired a few bursts knocking her to the ground. She drew her own weapon the Star slinger. She fired at me but I flipped and dodged. Then with a roundhouse kick I sent her into a warehouse. I followed.

Quinn P.O.V.

I tackled the pink ranger but in a surprising feat of strength she threw me off and drew her satellite stunner. The pink waves it emitted were nothing and I drew my own weapon the Psycho Arrows. I fired several arrows toward her blasting her into the warehouse that was nearby. I followed.

Brianna P.O.V.

I pounced tiger like toward the Silver space ranger and drew my Psycho Silverizer. I slashed down but he blocked with his own silverizer. I growled a fierce guttural sound and threw him bodily into the nearby warehouse. I followed.

Normal P.O.V.

The six Psycho's stood shoulder to shoulder laughing at the stumbling forms of the power rangers before them.

" Who are you guys?" Andros yelled.

" Well we're not power rangers." Brianna said still giggling. In a flash of lightning the fake power ranger suits and the fake astro morphers were destroyed, and the true Psycho ranger armor was revealed.

"We're The Psycho Rangers!" Stephan said smiling behind his helmet.

"We're faster than you." Chelsea said.

"Smarter than you." Ian said.

"Stronger than you." Rachael said.

"But we're evil." Quinn said reluctantly.

"Psycho Red!"

"Psycho Black!"

"Psycho Blue!"

"Psycho Yellow!"

"Psycho Pink!"

"Psycho Silver!"

"Now it's time to show you what a psycho ranger can do!" Stephan yelled. The six "evil" rangers rushed the Space rangers. Stephan tackled Andros and placed his hand on Andros' helmet. Red ranger energy was pulled into The evil red rangers mind. All around him the others were doing the same. Suddenly the six psychos felt a blinding pain in their skulls and disappeared.

Chapter four Bad Romance

Quinn P.O.V.

I sat in my room after Astronema had forced us to return to the ship. I was thinking about Stephan and how he would never be mine. His perfect cerulean eyes, his golden blonde hair, his husky maleness, and his perfectly sculpted muscles were only some of his features. Damn I was hard just thinking about him. Suddenly a knock rang out and I opened the door. Ecliptor stood there.

"Psycho Pink it is your turn to do the laundry." A very OOC Ecliptor said. I nodded sheepishly. I was totally scared of the guy. He left. I sighed and went around the ship collecting the laundry.

Ian P.O.V.

I watched as Quinn went to the laundry room. Now was the perfect time to put our plan in to action. With information acquired by Brianna I knew that Stephan was in love with Quinn too. Chelsea, Rachael, and I had come up with the plan to lock the two eager young boys in the laundry room, so that they could uhhh work out their problems so to speak. I trailed my friend and made sure that he went into the laundry room. Then I saw Stephan walking this way. He entered the room as well. Perfect. I held out my hand and ice froze the opener system. Now all I had to do was wait.

Quinn P.O.V.

I had gathered all the laundry and carried it to the laundry room and began to sort it. Suddenly Stephan walked in looking gorgeous. He looked confused when he saw me there.

"Hey Quinn what are you doing in here?" he asked.

"I'm doing the laundry. Y'know that might just be what a laundry room is for ." Quinn said sarcastically.

Suddenly the door slammed shut. Stephan ran over to open it but it wouldn't budge.

"Damnit!" he yelled. He fired a burst of fire toward it but the door remained firmly shut and intact.

"It'll be okay you don't mind being in here with me alone do you?" Quinn asked teasing. Stephan pushed him against the wall and put his lips to his ear.

"Of course I fucking mind you sexy boy. You make me so fucking hot I just want to take your innocence right now!" he yelled.

" Stop. You can just stop it! Don't tease me like that! I really care for you and you treat it like garbage, well you can just leave me alone!" Quinn yelled in response. He stormed over to the door and summoned vines to pull the doors apart and left.

"No! Fuck!" Stephan yelled hitting his fist on the wall. His one chance with his love and he had blown it. He stormed out too.


End file.
